


For Better or Worse

by emilylukns



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/pseuds/emilylukns
Summary: What happens after season 3 finale? Will Robert and Andy's love prevail?
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	For Better or Worse

Andy drives up to a outdated house to meet her aunt.

"Tia" Andy asks

"Oh, Andy... it's been too long" Aunt replies

Andy hugs her Aunt tightly

_"Your mom... is sick, Andrea. But everything's gonna be okay" Pruitt reveals to a younger Andy._

_Memories Andy buried are coming back to the forefront of her mind. She needs to find answers so she can fully understand_

Andy inhales sharply. "Tia, just..just tell. Did my mom.."

"Andy" A female voice says

Andy turns to her right and finds a woman who looks exactly like her mother. But her mother's dead right?

"Mamí?" Andy whispers in disbelief.

"You're alive?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry for leaving" Elena steps toward Andy with open arms.

Andy is filled with mixed emotions. She can't do this right now. She need to sort her feelings before she says something she'll regret.

"I can't do this right now. As much as I'd like to stay and hear your explanation for why you left, I have a husband who needs me right now."

Andy walks out the door and rushes to her car and back to the hospital to be by Sullivan. During the drive over Andy felt angry, shocked, sadness and regret. She felt like she failed as a wife, she did tell Robert she wasn't used to the "whole marriage thing" but still doesn't excuse leaving him. Andy arrives to Grey-Sloan Memorial and finds Robert's room. She stops at the door way and sees her husband sleeping but can tell he's in pain. Andy was heartbroken. She walks further into the room as quietly as she could and takes the seat next to his bed. She reaches her hand out to hold his. Gosh, she felt awful for not being by his side like she said.

"I'm so sorry, I left but I'm here now." Andy whimpers as she kissed his hand.

Robert grunts in his sleep which makes Andy look up towards his face.

A nurse walks in to the room.

"How has he been doing since his surgery?" Andy asked concerned.

"Hi Mrs. Sullivan, he woke up about four hours ago and was in pain so he asked for morphine which was given and he has been asleep ever since."

Andy felt horrible, she knew he didn't want pain medication because of his addiction. If She'd been here maybe he wouldn't have taken it. Andy was wrecked with guilt.

"Ok. Thank you. May I get the pitch of iced water refilled for him,please?" Andy asks

"Sure, not a problem" nurse says and takes the empty pitcher to refill

Andy still has his hand in hers, she takes the risk to place a kiss on his forehead. She feels his hand squeezing her and Robert groans as he slowly opens his eyes.

Robert is surprised yet relieved to see his wife beside him. He can tell from Andy something's wrong and he wants to ask her.

"Hi babe" Andy whispers close to his ear

"Hi" Robert replies

"I'm so sorry for not being by your side when you first woke up." She whimpered with tears falling.

Robert reaches his hand up to her cheek and wipes away her tears.

"It's alright, I still had hope you'd be back" he tells her

"No! It's not alright. I feel like I'm failing as your wife. I love you and I feel guilty. You were there for me when my father died. I know I have a lot of things going on but I should still be here. For better or worse, right?" Andy says

"I appreciate you saying that, Andy. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't really listen to you when you were trying to find out secrets. I'll try to be a better listener." Robert replies

"I love you too, babe" Andy gleams

Robert chuckles until his leg pain returns. The pain is excruciating and he tries breathing through it. Andy squeezes his hand gently.

"I'm here, breathe in... and out, repeat. I love you. I know you can get through this." Andy tried her best to show her love for him through her eyes.

Robert continues to do breathing exercises until the pain resides.

"Thank you, Andy"

"Absolutely, I want to be here for you."

Andy readjust his pillows and poured water from the pitcher in a cup and handed it to Robert to drink.

"We need to talk but not right now let's wait until you are settled at home, okay?" Andy muttered.

"I agree, babe" Robert gives her a small smile and brings their hands close to his face and places a kiss on her hand.

Andy smiles back.

Robert and Andy both know they have issues to work out and know as long as they love each other and have the effort to make their relationship as husband and wife, they'll be okay.

Their love will prevail

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I did not like how they end the finale. I do not own Station 19. If you would like me to continue this story please comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
